Niebla y Flores::
by Misao Wood Tolchristie
Summary: Este relato habla de un joven elfo Téleri que parte, sin desearlo, de su hogar, dejando de la lado el Mar que tanto ama; pero pronto conocerá algo más importante que amar, a pesar de que su memoria le juega una mala pasada.
1. Sombras en la Mente

.::NIEBLA Y FLORES::.  
  
CAPÍTULO PRIMERO  
  
"SOMBRAS EN LA MENTE"  
  
- Sólo te estoy pidiendo eso. Llevas el mensaje con aquel grupo y regresas luego al Mar que tanto amas. No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes a vivir en Hithlum, porque lo más probable es que el Rey Fingolfin desee enviar una respuesta rápidamente. ¡Vamos, hijo mío! Ya tendrás tiempo de volver a desaparecer en las orillas del Mar. Ahora cumple esta tarea por mí, por favor. Yo iría, pero tu madre no quiere que la deje; menos ahora que ya está por nacer el bebé.  
  
- Lo sé. Y no te preocupes, iré. Sólo espero que pueda regresar pronto. Confío en que tendrás razón y el Rey Fingolfin nos enviará rápidamente de vuelta.  
  
- Iré a decirle al Señor Círdan que estás de acuerdo en tomar mi lugar. Preocúpate que a tu madre no le falte nada. Regresaré de inmediato.  
  
- Adiós.- contestó el joven elfo con tristeza.  
  
¡No quería tener que partir de Eglarest! Amaba el Mar más que a cualquier cosa en toda la Tierra Media, y decirle adiós por un tiempo le sobrecogía el corazón. Nadie lograba entender cómo él podía amar tanto el sonido de las olas, la brisa marina, o el vuelo de las gaviotas. El rocío del Mar le encantaba y la arena de las playas eran para él un suave lecho.  
  
Aunque era común que los Téleri de las Falas quisieran al Mar, él parecía demostrarle un amor mucho mayor. Casi nunca se separaba de una playa que era su sitio favorito; a veces subía en un bote blanco y se perdía de las miradas desde la tierra. Y sus padres no se lo reprochaban, pues él también cumplía con sus deberes.  
  
Y ahora... ¡ahora lo querían separar del Mar! No recordaba hacía cuánto se había ido de viaje, a su pesar, y no quería repetirlo. La primera vez, por lo menos, había sido un recorrido por las orillas de las Falas; cuando él era aún pequeño y tenían que cambiar de hogar al extremo austral, en el puerto de Eglarest. Pero ahora tenía que cruzar montañas, valles, bosques, praderas y quién sabía qué otras cosas más.  
  
De Hithlum sólo había oído hablar por boca de los viajeros o los más sabios, y se referían a ella como la "Tierra de la Niebla", Hogar y Reino del Supremo Rey de los Noldor, Fingolfin. Y hacia aquel lugar tendría que encaminar sus pasos, para llevar un mensaje del Señor Círdan.  
  
Los días se estaban poniendo cada vez más oscuros, y Señor de las Falas tenía un presentimiento. No quería ser el único que estuviera alerta con la continua y oscura actividad de Angband, y enviaba ahora mensajeros a los Reyes de Hithlum y Nargothrond.  
  
- Cuídate mucho.- le dijo su padre al momento de partir.- Estos días extraños me oscurecen el corazón y temo por ti. Procura que los demás se vayan por senderos seguros.  
  
- Sí, padre.- contestó él.  
  
- Lo más probable es que, si todo sale bien como esperamos, estés de regreso muy pronto.- sonrió su padre.- ¡Ya sabes a qué me refiero! La nueva flota blanca comenzará a ser construida. No puedes retrasarte.  
  
- ¡Es verdad!- sonrió él.- Estaré aquí lo más pronto posible, no me quiero perder la construcción.  
  
- ¡Nos vemos!- gritó su padre, junto a su esposa.  
  
Con una última mirada al Mar, suspiró y le dio la espalda a lo que más amaba, sin saber que no lo volvería a nunca más en esa Tierra Media. Y así comenzó su no esperado ni deseado viaje. Él iría junto a doce mensajeros más rumbo a Hithlum; y de esos viajeros no conocía íntimamente a ninguno, pues la mayoría de ellos se lo pasaba trabajando o viajando, mientras que él se lo pasaba en el Mar o en casa ayudando a sus padres.  
  
El recorrido de los viajeros tuvo por primer y rápido destino el puerto septentrional de Brithombar. Era un lugar muy bello y al joven elfo poco le faltó para quedarse ahí mientras los demás continuaban su viaje. Una vez en Brithombar, los mensajeros de Círdan decidieron que su próxima parada sería el Monte Taras y Vinyamar; pues, aunque ya no viviera la gente de Turgon ahí, sería un lugar seguro para detenerse.  
  
Los días pasaban ora rápidos ora lentos, y lo que más les preocupaba era ser alcanzados por el crudo invierno. Ya era otoño y los árboles dejaban caer su lluvia de hojas, pero sabían que aquel bello espectáculo pronto terminaría.  
  
El joven elfo se sentía deprimido. No era que odiara el paisaje, pero no era el que amaba. Los árboles le parecían monótonos y tristes, más aún en otoño, y la hierba del camino no era para él el suave lecho que era la arena en las playas. Además, conversaba muy poco con los demás viajeros. Se podía notar que entre ellos se conocían bastantes y que él era el nuevo. Aunque habían veces que lo obligaban a conversar con ellos y hablarles de su vida; pero no les parecía muy interesante escucharlo describir con detalle el Mar que ya conocían. Sólo uno de los elfos que iba en el viaje llegó a conocerlo bien.  
  
Su nombre era Eärnil. Vivía en el puerto de Brithombar y era hijo de un amigo del Señor Círdan. Confesó que quería mucho al Mar, pero quedó muy sorprendido al darse cuenta de que el joven elfo lo adoraba aún más. Eärnil solía hablar mucho más que su nuevo amigo, pues era por naturaleza callado.  
  
- ¿Y te apenó dejar tu hogar?- le preguntó Eärnil una noche. Los viajeros se habían detenido a descansar en una suave pradera y a la luz de una fogata.  
  
- ¡Claro que sí!- contestó él.- Dejé lo que más amo, sólo por mi padre.  
  
- ¿Lo que más amas?- sonrió su interlocutor.- ¿Hablas del Mar o de alguna doncella?  
  
- ¿Qué...?- exclamó él sonrojándose.  
  
- ¡No me digas que pasas tus días en la playa y que nunca te has fijado en alguna dama!- rió Eärnil.  
  
- Me dirás que soy extraño, pero nunca he puesto los ojos en alguna doncella.- sonrió avergonzado.  
  
- ¡Sí que eres extraño! Pero no te preocupes. Aunque, déjame sacarte de un pequeño error: no sólo debes poner los ojos en una dama, también el corazón.- suspiró Eärnil.- A mí, por ejemplo, lo que más me dolió de partir fue dejar en Brithombar a mi amada.  
  
- ¿Estás casado con ella?- preguntó él.  
  
- ¡Oh, qué más quisiera yo!- exclamó su amigo.- Antes de partir le dije que la amaba, y ella me contestó que también me quería. Así que sólo espero regresar a casa para cumplir la dicha de casarme con ella. ¡No puedo decir con palabras la felicidad que sentí al oír sus palabras!  
  
- Debe de ser un momento grato.- murmuró el joven elfo.  
  
- ¡Claro que sí!- sonrió Eärnil.- Tú eres un poco menor que yo, por lo que me has dicho, y creo que también tendrás la dicha de conocer a alguna doncella pronto. Pero si te quedas todos los días en las orillas del Mar, lo más probable es que te cases con una foca.- y comenzó a reírse largamente, y su amigo también lo hizo. Cuando terminaron de reír, Eärnil dijo: Hablando en serio, creo que si no dejas de lado el Mar un tiempo, te quedarás sentado solo en la arena para siempre. ¡Oh, amigo! Tal vez en éste viaje te fijes en alguna dama del Reino de Fingolfin; no estaría mal.  
  
- Lo dudo mucho.- contestó él seriamente.- No me agradan los Noldor. Desde que llegaron sólo han traído desdichas para las Tierras de Aquende.  
  
- ¡No digas eso!- exclamó Eärnil.- Los Noldor son muy buenas personas, la mayoría de ellos. Fingolfin es un noble y gran Rey, y su gente es muy amable también. No, amigo mío, no puedes catalogar a todos los Noldor como 'los que trajeron las desdichas de Aquende' sólo por lo que has oído de ellos.  
  
- Muy buenas personas serán, Eärnil, pero no me sacan de la mente que desde su llegada las guerras han sido enormes. Además, dicen que se avecinan problemas. No, no me dan confianza. En especial los hijos del llamado Feänor. Son impulsivos y guerreros por naturaleza. He oído de ellos y no me gustaría involucrarme en sus problemas.  
  
- Pero el Rey Fingolfin es diferente.- dijo Eärnil.- Parece ser que es de mejor madera de lo que era Feänor, su hermano. Sácate esos prejuicios, amigo. Luego de que lleguemos a Hithlum te darás cuenta de que son buenas personas los Noldor.  
  
- Espero que pueda creer lo que dices.- sonrió él.- Pero sigo pensando que fijar mis ojos y mi corazón en una doncella Noldor en tan poco tiempo será imposible.  
  
- ¡Nunca digas 'imposible'!- exclamó Eärnil.- ¡Todo es posible! Mírame a mí: yo juraba que mi amada nunca me miraría, y ahora me voy a casar con ella. ¡No, amigo mío! ¡Decir 'imposible' es tentar al Destino!  
  
- Pero tampoco deseo casarme. No aún.  
  
- ¡Ya llegará ese día, y estarás peor que yo!- rió Eärnil.  
  
- ¡No, por favor!- rió su amigo.  
  
Siguieron avanzando durante largos días y finalmente llegaron al antiguo hogar del desaparecido Turgon: el Monte Taras. Debajo de él se hallaba Vinyamar, donde había vivido la gente de Turgon y él mismo. Era un lugar muy bello: muy verde y con una dulce fragancia por las plantas. Además, el Mar estaba muy cerca; y hasta el joven elfo tuvo que aceptar que ese sitio le gustaba.  
  
- No entraremos en la ciudad.- dijo el jefe de los viajeros.- No estamos seguros de qué encontraremos ahí, así que lo mejor será que acampemos bajo los árboles de algún bosque cercano. Probablemente comience a llover, el invierno está llegando, así que busquemos un refugio rápido.  
  
Así lo hicieron y pronto se hallaban bajo la sombra y protección de unos gruesos y frondosos árboles. Durmieron plácidamente, pues nada parecía estar cerca, y a la mañana siguiente prepararon todo para partir.  
  
- Noticias extrañas me trae el Viento.- dijo un elfo, que era el mayor de la compañía.- No logro entender bien sus palabras, pero nos está advirtiendo de algún peligro.  
  
- Esperemos que sea sólo tu imaginación.- dijo el jefe.- No estamos lejos del Reino de Fingolfin, y dentro de unos días más deberíamos estar viendo a los centinelas y jinetes vigías de Hithlum.  
  
- El aire comienza a hacerse más pesado.- dijo el elfo anterior.- No me gusta nada esta noticia. Se me ensombrece el corazón.- miró hacia el noreste y susurró.- Algo nos espera más adelante, y no es bueno.  
  
El joven elfo se sintió nervioso después de las palabras de aquel compañero, pues no quería problemas, sólo regresar a Eglarest. Sin embargo, y aunque el jefe de la compañía no quería aceptarlo, el aire se les estaba haciendo a todos cada vez más pesado.  
  


* * *

  
- Son un grupo numeroso. Fuimos informados de ellos hace unos días, y no sabemos con seguridad de dónde vinieron. Creemos, sí, que deben de haber huido de la última guerra.  
  
- Pero, ¡fue hace mucho tiempo! ¿Cómo iban a sobrevivir?  
  
- Ya sabes cómo son de extrañas y horribles esas criaturas. Lo más probable es que se hayan escondido en las Montañas de la Sombra. Y ahora tal vez se han multiplicado y quieren volver a esa maldita tierra de la que vienen.  
  
- Que lo intenten y verán la fuerza de los Eldar de Fingolfin. No los dejaremos vivos. Pero... dices que es un grupo numeroso. ¿Cuántos aproximadamente?  
  
- Los centinelas que los vieron pasar dijeron que mínimo de unos ochenta.  
  
- ¡Ochenta!  
  
- No me atrevería a aniquilarlos sin una gran fuerza. Pueden ser cobardes y traicioneros, pero los Orcos pueden ser resistentes y fuertes. No, no hay que menospreciarlos en fuerza. Debemos esperar la orden del Rey para saber si los acabamos o no.  
  
- ¿Hacia dónde se dirigían?  
  
- Al parecer están buscando un camino por el oeste. No se acercaran a las Montañas del Terror ni al Valle del este, pues lo que habita en aquel lugar de sombras y desesperación es aún más antiguo, terrible y traicionero que ellos mismos.  
  
- Eso es cierto. Entonces, si se dirigen al oeste, ¿pasarán por Nevrast o Dor-Lómin?  
  
- No son un grupo grande para atravesar Dor-Lómin y salir con vida. No, yo creo que darán un gran rodeo por Nevrast y luego seguirán por las costas de las Montañas del Eco hasta el Oscuro Norte.  
  
- ¿Ya no hay Noldor en Vinyamar?  
  
- Al principio pensamos que sí, pero luego descubrimos que todos desaparecieron con el pueblo de Turgon. Misteriosamente, nadie sabe a dónde fueron.  
  
- Entonces el Monte Taras está deshabitado. Probablemente los Orcos logren pasar cerca de ahí hacia Nevrast.  
  
- No lo dudo.  
  


* * *

  
- ¿Qué es eso?  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Eärnil.  
  
- Algo se acerca por el este.- dijo el joven elfo.  
  
- ¡Son Orcos!- exclamó el jefe de los viajeros.- ¿Esto era lo que te advertía el Viento?  
  
- Probablemente.- contestó el elfo mayor.  
  
- Son demasiados para nosotros.- dijo el jefe.- No les ganaremos, si los desafiamos.  
  
- ¿Nos esconderemos?- preguntó Eärnil  
  
- Será lo más conveniente.- contestó el jefe.- Ya casi es medianoche, y sin luna tal vez no nos vean.  
  
- Si no nos ven, nos olerán.- dijo el mayor.  
  
- ¡Entonces anda y hazles frente!- exclamó el jefe molesto.- ¡Sólo estoy tratando de salvarnos! Si se te ocurre algo mejor, dímelo. Pero no olvides que estamos en medio de Nevrast y aún nos queda bastante por recorrer. Así que piensa rápido.  
  
- Los Marjales están muy cerca.- dijo otro elfo.- No es un buen sitio para escondernos. Lo más probable es que terminemos hundiéndonos mientras huimos.  
  
- ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Eärnil asustándose.- ¡Se están acercando! Ya no tardarán en llegar.  
  
- ¡A la arboleda!- gritó el jefe corriendo hacia los árboles que estaban detrás de ellos.  
  
Los demás lo siguieron y pronto se hallaban en las ramas de unos de los árboles más gruesos. Sin embargo, no estaban seguros ahí, como lo hizo notar el joven elfo.  
  
- Si dicen que nos olerán- dijo-, no les tomará mucho tiempo derribar los árboles con nosotros encima.  
  
- Ruégale a tu amado Mar que nos salve.- dijo irónicamente el jefe. El joven elfo sintió que su sangre ardía de ira, pero supo controlarse.  
  
- Ya sabes a quién le rogaré yo.- sonrió Eärnil susurrando. Luego le sonrió, recordando lo enamorado que había demostrado estar por su dama. El joven elfo le sonrió también y se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que todo el peligro pasara.  
  
Los Orcos no estaban muy lejos. Avanzaban rápido y parecían correr bajo el peso de alguna llamada o una orden. Iban bien armados y los fieros rostros era cubiertos por unos cascos de duro metal. Todo a su alrededor era silencio, pues parecía ser que las aves, e incluso el Viento, los aborrecía.  
  
- Ya están aquí.- susurró el jefe, mientras algunos de los viajeros cerraba los ojos con pesadumbre y temor.  
  
Y así pasaron por junto a la arboleda, marchando rápidamente sin sentir, oler ni oír a los viajeros. Casi había pasado las apretadas y veloces filas, cuando lo peor que pudo ocurrir, ocurrió.  
  
El elfo mayor de la compañía, que estaba sentado en una rama del primer árbol, cayó de pronto. Parecía ser que se había movido y la rama no había aguantado más su peso. Así, y con un estruendoso crujido, se vino abajo llamando la atención de los Orcos, quienes se detuvieron y contemplaron con odio y una maliciosa alegría a su próxima víctima.  
  
- Un elfo.- rió uno del final con una ronca, rasposa y fría voz.- ¿Qué hace solo en una noche así? ¿Viene a buscar su muerte?  
  
- Dudo que esté solo.- sentenció otro junto a él, que era más corpulento. Olió detenidamente el aire, y los viajeros sintieron, con el corazón en un puño, que ya no habría escapatoria.- ¡En los árboles!- gritó de pronto.- ¡Hay más en los árboles!  
  
Y ya todo fue confusión. El jefe de los mensajeros saltó hacia abajo y corrió a proteger a su compañero. Algunos más lo siguieron, pero otros dudaban sabiendo que no había salida. El joven elfo no dudó en saltar de la rama en que estaba, y Eärnil lo siguió.  
  
Eran trece Elfos contra más de ochenta Orcos, todos bien armados. Los viajeros prepararon sus arcos y dagas, y sus enemigos dudaron en atacar o no. Finalmente, uno que parecía ser el jefe se adelantó sonriendo.  
  
- Creía que los Poderosos Eldar tenían más cerebro.- les dijo.- ¿Qué tratan de hacer atacándonos cuando saben que no podrán con nosotros? ¿O es que están buscando suicidarse? No, no, no.- rió.- No estamos interesados en jugar con unos cuantos Elfos, pero no nos vendría mal un poco de carne fresca.- los demás también rieron.- Ya no tienen escapatoria, como habrán notado, pero les podemos hacer una oferta por la que seríamos bien recompensados: Vengan con nosotros a Angband y trabajen ahí como esclavos, pero no les aseguramos llegar con vida. Al Oscuro Señor de Arda le encantaría conocerlos.  
  
- ¿Y crees que sin escapatoria vamos a caer tan bajo?- exclamó el jefe lanzando una flecha y matando al líder de los Orcos al instante. Entonces, ya no hubo otro remedio que lazarse al desesperado y final ataque.  
  
El joven elfo nunca había utilizado un arma para luchar, pero aprendió rápido. Sin embargo, de poco le sirvió pues no pudo ayudar a sus compañeros. Así cayeron el elfo mayor, otros cinco, y ya sólo quedaban cuatro, el jefe, el joven y Eärnil.  
  
- Mal fin veo.- dijo éste último.  
  
- Ten fe.- le dijo el joven.- Ruégale a tu dama.  
  
- Ese es un gran consuelo para el fin, amigo mío.- sonrió Eärnil.  
  
Los Orcos se lanzaron al ataque con furia y grande fue su victoria. Mataron a cinco de los que quedaban, mientras con la confusión Eärnil y el joven hacia la arboleda.  
  
- Nos vieron. Es seguro.- dijo el joven asustado. Estaba lleno de heridas y de sangre tanto orca como de sus compañeros.  
  
- Se me está nublando la vista.- dijo Eärnil de pronto. Su amigo lo miró asustado.  
  
- ¡No!- murmuró temeroso, viendo que su compañero tenía una herida en el costado.- ¡No puedes morirte! ¡Ambos debemos regresar a casa!  
  
- Mi mente y mi corazón ya están ahí.- susurró su amigo sonriendo. Se oían las voces de los Orcos que los buscaban.- Ya están aquí. Tú huye.  
  
- ¡No! Si no hay manera de huir, moriremos juntos.- replicó él.  
  
- Suena bien.  
  
- ¡Ahí están!- gritó un orco apuntándolos.- ¡Mátenlos rápido!- un grupo de bestias se abalanzó sobre ellos.  
  
De pronto, se oyó el sonido de unos poderosos cuernos. Los Orcos se detuvieron asustados. Al volver la vista hacia el este pudieron ver un gran número de jinetes bien armados. Eran Elfos de la guardia y centinelas de Fingolfin. Eärnil y su amigo sintieron un gran alivio al verlos, pero no todo salió como esperaban: el orco que había gritado antes apuntó al joven elfo con su arco, pues pensó que matar al otro que ya estaba herido sería un desperdicio de armas.  
  
Entonces, sujetó con fuerza la flecha y luego la soltó...  
  
- ¡Eärnil!- gritó estupefacto el joven. Su amigo se había levantado de un salto al ver al orco, y se interpuso entre el joven y la veloz flecha. Se le enterró con una indescriptible fuerza en el pecho, y ya no pudo levantarse.- ¡Eärnil!- gritó el joven sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.- ¡Resiste! ¡Te la sacaré y...!  
  
- ¡No!- gritó su amigo en un último y doloroso esfuerzo.- No, déjala. Ya n- no habrá regreso a casa para mí.- sonrió débilmente.- Y- ya me estaba pareciendo extraño que... que tuviera t- tan buena suerte. Mi dama fue un sueño d- demasiado bello...- y ya no habló más. Su cabeza calló hacia un lado y así murió.  
  
Sin embargo, el orco que le disparó, montado en cólera por la llegada de los Elfos de Fingolfin y por haber fallado su tiro, tomó lo que tenía más al alcance: una dura y gran piedra.  
  
Se la lanzó al joven elfo, quien, al estar pendiente de su amigo, no la vio venir. Le dio certeramente en la frente y cayó hacia atrás con una enorme punzada de dolor. Pero no calló en la suave hierba, sino que su cabeza se golpeó además en una roca que estaba tras sí.  
  
Aquella noche sin luna pasó a ser su última visión de una feliz vida pasada, y su mente fue absorbida por una triste y temible oscuridad.  
  
_.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··. _.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._  
  
Bueno, éste fue mi primer capítulo en mi primera historia del Silmarillion. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen algún review de aliento. ¡Nos vemos! 


	2. Amigo de la Niebla

.::NIEBLA Y FLORES::.  
  
CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO  
  
"AMIGO DE LA NIEBLA"  
  
Cuando al fin abrió los ojos, se halló con un cruel paisaje: el lugar estaba rodeado de cadáveres, Orcos en su mayoría, y a su lado yacía un joven elfo con un flecha clavada en el pecho. Lo miró unos instantes sin recordarlo y sin saber qué hacía ahí. Después miró a su alrededor mientras sentía una punzada de dolor en la cabeza. Se pasó una mano por la frente sin poder recordar quién era o qué lugar era ese.  
  
Pudo ponerse de pie trabajosamente y darse cuenta que estaba en una arboleda, pero ningún recuerdo se le vino a la mente. Se sentía mareado y curiosamente nervioso. Caminó por fuera del límite de los árboles y miró a su alrededor: todo lleno de cadáveres, Orcos y algunos Elfos. Por extraño que parezca, él sabía que era un Elfo y reconocía a los Orcos como enemigos.  
  
- ¿Seré un soldado?- se preguntó.  
  
Avanzó por entre la batalla de la noche anterior sin reconocer absolutamente nada. El día era una triste tarde de invierno. Parecía ser que había llovido, pues él estaba mojado, y una densa niebla invadía el lugar.  
  
Salió del sector de la batalla y se encontró con una enorme empalizada. Caminó a través de ella, hasta que no aguantó más el dolor de su cabeza y se sentó en una roca. Ya no veía los cadáveres, sólo la niebla. Y esa niebla le trajo el primer recuerdo, vago pero recuerdo a final de cuentas. Cerró los ojos sintiendo que aquella gris visión le traía un sentimiento de paz y felicidad. Sonrió sin quererlo, y pudo imaginarse luego el sonido de unas olas, pero nada más.  
  
Abrió los ojos, pues aquella imagen hacía que le doliera la cabeza con una punzada bastante mayor. De pronto, oyó el sonido de los cascos de unos caballos, y se puso de pie. No se había dado cuenta, pero un gran número de jinetes lo llevaba mirando un rato.  
  
Lo que los jinetes habían visto era a un joven elfo sentado en una roca, mientras sonreía entre la niebla con los ojos ora cerrados ora abiertos, y parecía disfrutar lo que veía.  
  
- ¡Oiga!- le gritó el jefe de los jinetes.- ¿Quién es usted?  
  
- ¿Quién soy?- preguntó hablando por primera vez, mientras se ponía de pie. Pensó unos momentos y desesperado dijo luego.- ¡N- no lo sé! No puedo creerlo... ¡no sé quién soy!  
  
- Tiene una herida en la frente, señor.- le dijo un elfo al jefe.- Lo más probable es que haya perdido la memoria al golpearse.  
  
- ¿De verdad no recuerda quién es?- le preguntó el jefe apeándose de su caballo. Se acercó al joven y le examinó la cabeza.- No sólo se golpeó la frente- dijo-, sino que también tiene una herida aquí atrás.  
  
- ¿Usted sabe quién soy?- preguntó el joven, aturdido.  
  
- Lo más probable es que haya pertenecido al grupo de elfos que fueron aniquilados anoche.- contestó el elfo con tristeza.- Parece ser que eran Téleri. ¿No lo recuerda?  
  
- ¿Téleri...?- preguntó él sin entender.- N- no... Lo siento, pero no comprendo.  
  
- Lo llevaremos a Hithlum.- le dijo el jefe a los demás.- Pásenle uno de los caballos que van sin jinete. Si venía de las costas de Sur, probablemente tenía alguna misión en Hithlum.  
  
Le entregaron un caballo y lo ayudaron a subirse a él, pues nunca antes lo había hecho. Se sintió muy extraño al principio, pero con el viaje se acostumbró. El joven, que no recordaba su nombre ni de dónde era, fue llamado por los Elfos Hísiëndil, Amigo de la Niebla; pues lo habían encontrado entre ella, disfrutándola.  
  
- Te llamaremos Hísiëndil.- le dijo el jefe de los jinetes al cabo de unos días de viaje. Atravesaban Nevrast y estaba próximos a cruzar unas colinas para atravesar hacia Dor-Lómin y luego a Hithlum.  
  
- ¿Hísiëndil?- preguntó el joven curioso.- ¿Y por qué así?  
  
- No recuerdo haber visto a alguien más feliz entre la niebla que tú.- le contestó.- Además, si no recuerdas tu nombre, no te puedo pasar la vida diciendo 'tú'.  
  
- Eso es cierto.- sonrió Hísiëndil. Su nombre le gustaba, pues la niebla también lo hacía; le recordaba, aunque no lo sabía, a aquellos días tranquilos a orillas del Mar, en medio de la niebla, la brisa marina y el sonido de las gaviotas. 'Por lo menos- se dijo-, ya tengo un nombre que recordar'.- Disculpa- le dijo al jefe-, ¿a dónde vamos? Ya sé que dijiste que era a Hithlum, pero, aunque lo recuerdo sólo de nombre, no me dice mucho.  
  
- Te llevaremos a nuestra ciudad. Probablemente el Rey querrá saber qué pasó y te llevaremos ante él. ¡No temas!- sonrió el jefe al verlo asustado.- El Rey Fingolfin es un noble caballero y ten la seguridad de que te acogerá bien. Además no has hecho mal alguno. Despreocúpate.  
  
- Lo haré.- dijo Hísiëndil.  
  
Así llegaron a las Tierras de Dor-Lómin, donde se encontraron con otro grupo de Elfos, pero estos eran servidores del hijo de Fingolfin, Fingon. Los jinetes les dijeron que eran de la guardia de Hithlum y que se dirigían hacia allá con noticias para el Rey. Así que pudieron continuar su marcha, pero descansaron antes en las orillas de un arroyo. Fue ahí donde Hísiëndil vio su reflejo por primera vez, luego de que despertara días atrás.  
  
Iba a ir a lavarse la cara, la cual sólo se la habían limpiado antes los jinetes, y se hincó ante el arroyo. Pudo ver en el agua a un joven elfo de cabellos largos y claros, pero atados con un corto lazo a la altura de los hombros. Sus ojos eran claros también, muy parecidos al gris; su piel y sus ropas eran claras igualmente.  
  
- Ahora tengo rostro y nombre.- se dijo.  
  
Viajaron unos días más hasta que por fin llegaron a Hithlum, la Tierra de la Niebla, y luego hasta Mithrim; lugar donde vivía la mayor cantidad de las gente de Fingolfin. Esta gente moraba a orillas de un gran lago que tenía el mismo nombre de la región, y hacia allá fueron los jinetes y Hísiëndil.  
  
- El Rey Fingolfin mora ahí también.- le dijeron.  
  
Entraron en una bella y gran ciudad situada alrededor de la parte occidental del Lago Mithrim. Era un sitio hermoso, muy verde y asimismo con un tono grisáceo bastante bello. Muchos Elfos Noldor vivían ahí en armonía, pero se podía notar que estaban preparados para cualquier eventualidad.  
  
Los jinetes llegaron alrededor de las tres de la tarde a la ciudad. Fueron recibidos por los suyos, y el jefe de la jinetes se encargó de buscarle a Hísiëndil ropas limpias y dignas de una presencia ante el Rey. Así que su esposa, una bonita dama elfa, le regaló unas bellas prendas grises.  
  
- ¡Ahora sí que eres todo un Amigo de la Niebla!- sonrió el jefe de los jinetes, que se llamaba Meneldil.- Con esa clara apariencia y las ropas grises, cualquiera diría que un día de estos desaparecerás entre las nubes.  
  
- Tal vez.- sonrió Hísiëndil.- Como no sé de dónde vengo, lo más probable es que me vaya con ellas.  
  
- No cualquiera dejaría la belleza del Lago Mithrim por otra cosa.- dijo la esposa de Meneldil.- ¿Hay algo más bello que éste lago?  
  
- El Mar...- murmuró Hísiëndil con la mirada perdida. No se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, y se sorprendió bastante.- ¡Qué cosas digo!  
  
- Si eres un Téleri, lo más probable es que ames el Mar como ellos.- dijo Meneldil.- ¿Quién sabe?- hizo una pausa.- Debemos ir ante la presencia del Rey Fingolfin, Hísiëndil.- dijo.- Yo soy el Capitán de los Centinelas y debo informar lo que ha ocurrido. Tú vendrás conmigo. El Rey sabrá qué hacer.  
  
- Muy bien.  
  
Entonces partieron hacia el castillo y morada del Rey. Era un lugar enorme y muy hermoso. Estaba ubicado cerca de la orilla más alta del Lago y parecía observar, como un tranquilo gigante, a las casas que estaban bajo él. Meneldil y Hísiëndil se encaminaron hacia allá, y no tardaron mucho en llegar. El Capitán fue recibido con cariño por los guardias y otros funcionarios del palacio, y pronto estaban siendo anunciados ante el Rey Supremo de los Noldor, Fingolfin hijo de Finwë.  
  
- ¡El Capitán de los Centinelas!- anunció un elfo ante el trono del Rey.  
  
- ¡Salve, Gran Rey!- dijo Meneldil inclinándose. Hísiëndil lo imitó y una vez que se puso de pie pudo ver un hermoso rostro. Fingolfin era un elfo que a la vista se podía decir que era noble y de gran renombre. Estaba vestido con elegantes y finas ropas y su corona era realmente una joya hermosa. Los saludó con alegría, oyó toda la historia de Meneldil y se sintió muy interesado por Hísiëndil.  
  
- ¿Dices que no recuerdas ni siquiera tu nombre?- le preguntó.  
  
- Lo lamento, pero no, Señor.- contestó el joven elfo.- Sólo recuerdo éste nombre que me fue dado por Meneldil, Capitán de los Centinelas.  
  
- Lo encontramos en medio de la niebla.- explicó el jefe de los jinetes.- De ahí su nombre. Lo más probable es que sea un Téleri, mi Señor. Un Eldar de la gente del Señor Círdan.  
  
- Círdan...- murmuró Hísiëndil ceñudo. Aquel nombre le recordaba algo...  
  
- Tal vez sea un mensajero de Círdan.- dijo el Rey.- De ser así, debo suponer que Círdan también ha estado preocupado por la Sombra. Debe de haber sentido algún mal presagio y quiso hacérmelo saber. Sin embargo, ya he sido advertido, pero no logro captar la magnitud del problema.- se quedó pensativo unos momentos.- Bueno, habré de conversar este asunto con mi hijo Fingon cuando llegue.  
  
- Nos retiramos entonces, Señor.- anunció Meneldil.  
  
- ¡Espera! ¿Qué harás con Hísiëndil? No creo que el joven quiera interrumpir tu nueva vida de casado, ¿verdad?- sonrió el Rey.- Me agradaría mucho conocerte mejor, joven Hísiëndil. Además, si pareces venir de la gente de Círdan, eres amigo de nosotros. Ahora bien, puedes perfectamente quedarte en palacio.  
  
- ¡No tengo palabras para agradecerle, Señor!- sonrió Hísiëndil inclinándose.  
  
- No te preocupes.- sonrió el Rey.- Ahora, Meneldil, ve a descansar. Se ve que de aquel viaje y la batalla aún no te repones.  
  
- Me encuentro bien, Señor.- dijo el aludido.- Pero no me negaré a cumplir su orden.  
  
- Adelante. Y a ti, joven Hísiëndil, te estaré esperando también en mi mesa esta noche. Te mostrarán tus habitaciones ahora, y descansa si quieres.  
  
- Sí, Señor.- el joven fue conducido, luego de despedirse agradecidamente del Rey, a unas amplias habitaciones, cuyas ventanas daban hacia las aguas del Lago Mithrim. Al verlas, sintió aquella antigua sensación de paz y volvió a sonreír.  
  
Hísiëndil no quiso descansar, y salió a caminar por la ciudad, maravillándose de todo lo que veía, pues todo le era nuevo. Llegó hasta un pequeño puerto donde brillaba en todo su esplendor la belleza del Sol al ocaso. Estuvo mirándolo ensimismado, sentado en una playa, cuando algo se interpuso entre el Sol y sus ojos.  
  
Caminaba dulcemente por la arena en compañía de un elfo mayor a ella. Tenía un largo cabello rubio, más dorado que otro color, y unos preciosos ojos azules, en los que él, al verlos, pudo ver las olas del Mar claramente. Su vestido era blanco, lo que le daba una visión de ensueño.  
  
- ¡Oh, padre!- decía sonriendo, sin haber visto aún a Hísiëndil.- No sé por qué te esmeras en llevarme la contra. Sabes bien que no lograrás hacer que no...  
  
- Lo sé, pequeña, lo sé.- reía su padre.- Es sólo que me gusta ver cómo te esfuerzas en lograr lo que quieres. Tienes un carácter muy parecido al mío, en ese sentido. Pero eres dulce y bella como tu madre.  
  
- ¿A sí que sólo me molestas?- gruñó ella divertida. Entonces vio al joven elfo sentado en la playa y mirándola como hipnotizado.  
  
- Buenas tardes.- sonrió el padre de ella.  
  
- Bu- buenas tardes.- balbuceó Hísiëndil saliendo de su ensimismamiento.- Linda puesta de Sol, ¿verdad?- sonrió nervioso.  
  
- Sí. Es muy bella.- sonrió la joven.  
  
- ¡Oh, acabo de recordarlo, hija mía!- exclamó su padre.- Eso era de lo que no conseguía acordarme. ¡Esta noche cenaremos con el Rey! Nos invitó a la recepción del Señor Fingon.  
  
- ¿Lo habías olvidado?- preguntó la joven arqueando las cejas.- ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, padre?  
  
- En algún lugar que de momento no recuerdo.- rió él.- Adiós, joven.- le dijo a Hísiëndil.- ¿Vamos, Lissëloth?  
  
- Sí, padre.- sonrió la joven siguiéndolo.  
  
- Lissëloth...- balbuceó Hísiëndil sintiendo cómo el corazón le latía rápidamente...- De verdad es toda una Dulce Flor.  
  
~^_^~  
  
- ¡Esto se le ve divino, joven!- exclamaba una elfa.- Se ve usted muy bien, si me permite decirlo.  
  
- Gracias.- murmuró él sonrojado.  
  
- Bueno, si va a llegar el Señor Fingon, no puede estar menos presentable.- decía la elfa. Lo miró fijamente, rió y dijo: ¡Tan melancólico que está! Cualquiera diría que se enamoró esta tarde.  
  
- ¡Qué cosas dice!- rió Hísiëndil sonrojándose más, mientras recordaba a la joven.- Como si algo así fuera posible...  
  
- No lo sé, pero yo siempre he dicho que decir 'imposible' es tentar al Destino. ¡Todo es posible!  
  
- ¿Qué...?- exclamó Hísiëndil sorprendido. Le recordaba algo...- ¿Quién se lo dijo?- le preguntó.  
  
- ¡Oh, no recuerdo quién!- dijo ella.- Pero es común en quienes pensamos así. Hay que ser positivos. Además, estamos en días tan extraños que...- siguió hablando, pero el joven no la oía. Aquella frase... se la había oído a alguien antes.- ¿Está usted bien?- le preguntó la elfa.  
  
- S- sí... Sólo trataba de recordar algo...  
  
- Ya tendrá tiempo para eso. Ahora vaya al gran salón, pues la cena será ahí. ¡Ya quiero ver cuántas doncellas se darán vuelta para mirarlo!  
  
- Sólo deseo que me mire una...- murmuró él sonriendo.  
  
- ¡Lo sabía!- rió la elfa, mientras el joven dejaba la habitación.  
  
Hísiëndil se dirigió por numerosos corredores y escaleras hasta el gran salón del palacio. Una vez que llegó ahí pudo ver al Rey sentado en su trono junto a un elfo que se le parecía mucho. El joven supuso que sería Fingon, el hijo del Rey. Los saludó con una reverencia y ellos le sonrieron.  
  
También había otras personas conversando y riendo. Saludó a muchas sin saber quiénes eran, pero cuando llegó Meneldil y su esposa conversó largo rato con ellos; hasta que algo llegó a robarle la atención:  
  
Por la gran puerta de entrada, apareció el señor que había visto en la playa, seguido por su esposa y dos hijos. Uno de ellos era hombre y, más atrás, estaba Lissëloth. Hísiëndil quedó nuevamente hipnotizado y Meneldil rió al verlo.  
  
- ¡Sí que eres un joven extraño!- le dijo entre carcajadas.- No llevas ni un día en Hithlum ¡y ya estás enamorado!  
  
- No digas eso.- sonrió su esposa.  
  
- Pero mírale la cara, querida.- seguía riendo.- Oh, mi querido amigo. No te recomiendo que te fijes en ella, porque...- se detuvo, pues el Rey se había puesto de pie, y con él su hijo.  
  
- Quiero saludarlos a todos.- dijo sonriendo.- Sean bienvenidos, en especial mi querido hijo, Señor de Dor-Lómin. Espero que esta noche sea del agrado de todos, mis queridos invitados.  
  
- Hay uno que ya está disfrutando.- sonrió Meneldil al oído del joven, quien enrojeció.  
  
- Ahora- prosiguió el Rey-, vamos a cenar en honor a mi hijo Fingon, sobre todo, pero también por un nuevo huésped de Hithlum.- señaló al sorprendido joven.- Él es Hísiëndil- dijo-, Téleri de la gente del Señor Círdan. Ha llegado esta tarde con Meneldil, Capitán de los Centinelas. Espero que sea tratado con la gran hospitalidad que tenemos los Noldor.  
  
- ¡Mira, padre!- susurró Lissëloth.- Es el joven que vimos esta tarde en la playa.  
  
- Sí. Eso veo.- contestó su padre.- No se me habría pasado por la cabeza que era un Téleri. Tal vez sí... es un poco pálido...  
  
- Ahora, ¡vamos a cenar!- sonrió el Rey.  
  
Todos se dirigieron a la gran mesa que estaba dispuesta. El Rey se sentó en la cabecera, mientras que su hijo lo hizo a su derecha. Fingolfin invitó a Hísiëndil a sentarse a la derecha de su hijo, pues su esposa lo haría a su izquierda. A la izquierda de su esposa estaba el padre de Lissëloth, pues era un elfo de renombre. Él estaba junto a su esposa, luego su hija e hijo. Junto a Hísiëndil se sentó Meneldil y su mujer. Y así seguía la larga lista de invitados.  
  
El joven elfo estaba más preocupado mirando con frecuencia a Lissëloth que de oír la conversación de Fingon y los demás. Pero tuvo que dejar de observar, pues él fue el observado. El padre de Lissëloth comenzó a interrogarlo sobre su procedencia, pero él se limitó a decir lo que recordaba desde que había despertado hacía más de una semana.  
  
- Debe de ser un gran problema despertar y no saber quién se es.- dijo el señor.  
  
- Es... curioso.- sonrió el joven.- Todo lo que veo me parece nuevo y... hermoso.- miró a Lissëloth rápidamente.- Aunque confío en que recordaré todo.  
  
- ¡Un joven positivo!- sonrió Fingon.- ¡Eso me gusta!  
  
- Apenas recuerde todo, no se le olvide decírmelo.- bromeó el padre de Lissëloth.- Estoy intrigadísimo con usted. No todos los días ocurre esto. Está cordialmente invitado a mi casa apenas recuerde su pasado.  
  
- Lo tendré presente.- sonrió Hísiëndil.  
  
La cena transcurrió armoniosa y alegre, hasta que el Rey ordenó que sus músicos comenzaran a tocar sus suaves instrumentos, arpas sobre todo, pues eso haría más alegre la recepción. Muchos de los elfos más jóvenes, entre ellos Hísiëndil, se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a distintos lugares del gran salón para dejar a los mayores y sabios conversar sus temas de interés e importancia.  
  
- Es un gusto conocerlo, señor Hísiëndil.- dijo un joven detrás de él. Era el hermano de Lissëloth, pero contrastaba físicamente con ella. Era un joven elfo de cabello oscuro y altura elevada. Sin embargo, tenía los mismos ojos azules que su hermana.  
  
- El gusto es mío.- contestó Hísiëndil ruborizándose por la sorpresa.  
  
- Espero que disfrute de Hithlum y Mithrim.- decía el primer joven.- Si gusta, cualquier día podría acompañarlo a conocer el lugar.  
  
- Muchas gracias, señor...  
  
- Urthel hijo de Arthad.- dijo el joven.- Mi hermana, aquí presente, se llama Lissëloth.  
  
- Ya había tenido oportunidad de saludarla.- sonrió Hísiëndil mirándola como perdido en sus ojos.  
  
- Así es.- dijo ella.- Es un gusto conocerlo.  
  
- El gusto es mío.- sonrió el joven.  
  
Urthel sintió de pronto que sobraba en aquella conversación, pues pudo ver claramente que Hísiëndil se sentía atraído por su hermana. Sonrió, y hubiera dejado a los demás solos, pero algo ocurrió que se lo impidió:  
  
A su lado llegó de repente otro elfo. Era un joven de agradable aspecto; tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos parecidos al pardo. Vestía elegantemente y saludó a los demás con cortesía.  
  
- ¡Urthel!- dijo sonriente.- Y su hermosa hermana Lissëloth. Lamento mucho haber llegado tarde, pero ya me excusé con su Alteza.  
  
- ¡Náril!- saludaron los dos hermanos, mientras el rostro de la joven se iluminaba.  
  
- Náril, te presento a Hísiëndil.- dijo Urthel.- Llegó esta tarde a Mithrim. Proviene de los Téleri de las Falas.  
  
- Mucho gusto.- saludó el aludido tendiéndole una mano.  
  
- El gusto es mío.- dijo el joven, aceptando el saludo.  
  
- Lissëloth- dijo Náril-, ¿podría conversar unos momentos contigo?  
  
- Claro.- contestó ella sonriendo. Se dirigieron a un balcón que estaba en una de las alas del gran salón, y Urthel y Hísiëndil conversaron unos momentos; pero el joven elfo recordaría aquello como triste, pues la noticia que le dieron no le fue grata.  
  
- Él es Náril, hijo de un amigo de mi padre. Es un soldado importante del Rey Fingolfin.- dijo Urthel.- Hace unos meses atrás se comprometió para matrimonio con Lissëloth. Ella lo quiere mucho.  
  
- Ya... ya veo.- murmuró Hísiëndil con tristeza.  
  
Al cabo de un rato se le acercó Meneldil sonriendo. Al verlo serio y algo deprimido, le dijo:  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, joven amigo? ¿Desilusiones repentinas?  
  
- Así parece.- contestó él.  
  
- Iba a decírtelo- dijo Meneldil-, pero habló el Rey. La joven doncella Lissëloth está comprometida con el señor Náril.  
  
- Ya me lo dijeron.  
  
- ¡Arriba ese ánimo! Acabas de llegar hoy y ya sufres por una dama. A este paso, mañana te tirarás de un puente.- rió.- Tómate todo esto con calma.  
  
- Y eso he hecho.- dijo Hísiëndil.- Pero esto no lo tenía pensado. Sólo ocurrió esta tarde... ¡No me mires así!- rió el joven.- Me tomaré las cosas con calma y esperaré el tiempo que sea, si así me lo recomiendas.  
  
- ¡Muy bien dicho!  
  
_.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··. _.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._.··._  
  
¡Ooooh! Segundo capítulo y ya tenemos a un joven elfo enamorándose. Ya sé que a algunos les parecerá que ha sido todo muy rápido, pero preferí no alargar la llegada de Hísiëndil a Mithrim. Espero, eso sí, que les haya gustado este capi y que me dejen esos bellosss y preciosssos reviewsss. Bueno, y como muchos ya lo saben, tenemos nuestra casita virtual en nuestro amado WebSite, no de esta historia pero sí de la familia, laEstrelladelNorte.tk ¡Nos vemos! ^_^  
  
P.D. Lórien Potter, ahora ya tienes un nombre para tu amado "él". Espero que te haya gustado, aunque literalmente Hísiëndil no significa Amigo de la Niebla. Pero preferí ponerle así para hacerlo más fácil. 


End file.
